On Rainy's Day
by Anna-chan Yhaliez Tiawati
Summary: 'aku akan merindukanmu' bagi para penggemar haliya, haliying dan tauying, mari baca ff ini. Ini oneshoot tapi panjang. Tapi ini beneran bikin baper abiss, so, mind to RnR?*kok summary ginian? Rate T hehe nggak kok. Udah ah! Mending langsung baca aja. Halilintar x Yaya. Halilintar x Ying.


**Hai hai! Anna bawa ff** baru **oneshoot. Bersenanglah kalian para penggemar pair haliying, haliya dan tauying disini. Tapi, pair endingnya di rahasiain dulu. Reader jangan lupa baca! Terus kalau ada yang minta sequel, mungkin anna buat nanti. Jangan baper yo! Jangan befikir seperti ini. Kalian itu straight haliying, terus disini ceritanya kebanyakan moment haliya. Begitupun sebaliknya. Baca aja deh sampai akhir. Karena, ini oneshoot, tapi panjang. Soalnya aku males buat cerita ber chapter. Enjoy reading**

On Rainy day

 **rate T+(soalnya buat jaga-jaga)**

 **Halilintar x Yaya x Ying**

.

.

*kin's*

Namaku Ying Victoria Fransista. Biasa dipanggil Ying. Umurku 20 tahun, tapi harus menunggu tiga bulan lagi. Aku, tinggal di sebuah rumah sewaan yang tidak terlalu besar. Aku tinggal sendiri di sana, karena orang tuaku bekerja di China dan kakak laki-lakiku juga bekerja di sana.  
Aku bekerja sebagai pelayan di Chanhyang Coffee. Aku bekerja paruh waktu, karena aku juga harus melanjutkan kuliah. Penghasilan yang aku dapat sudah cukup untuk membiayai kuliah dan mencukupi kebutuhan hidupku.

Itulah sekilas tentangku yang mereka tahu. Dan tentu saja mereka tak tahu bahwa aku adalah...

.

.

.

.

,

.

Anak seorang diktator.

*kin's*

"Selamat datang di Chanhyang Coffee. Mau pesan apa?"

Dua orang pria berkacamata hitam kini sudah berdiri di depan. Mereka mengenakan jaket kulit dan lebih berpenampilan seperti detektif. Satu pria berjaket biru, satunya lagi berjaket merah.

"Aku Creamy Coffee satu. Kau apa?" kata si jaket biru memesan.

"Aku Luwak Coffee saja." sahut si jaket merah. Eh, seleranya kopi luwak?

"Baik. Semuanya 250 youth. Silahkan menunggu sebentar, ya." mereka membayar dan pergi ke meja nomor 13. Sedang aku segera membuatkan kopi pesanan mereka.

"Ini Creamy Coffee dan Luwak Coffee nya. Terima kasih, selamat menikmati." setelah kutaruh pesanan mereka di meja, aku segera kembali ke tempat. Tapi belum sempat aku melangkah, tanganku ditarik oleh pelanggan berjaket biru.

"maaf, saya harus kembali bekerja. Mohon lepaskan saya." pintaku lalu menampisnya.

"Ying, kau lupa padaku?" dia tahu namaku?

Aku kembali menoleh padanya dan menatapnya penuh tanya. Emang kenal ya? Beberapa saat kemudian, pria berjaket biru itu membuka kacamata gelapnya dan tersenyum padaku.

"Taufan!?" pekikku tak percaya. Ya, Taufan, temanku di SMA. Kami memang bisa dibilang akrab karena sering pulang bersama, mengerjakan tugas bersama, bahkan dia sering bermain di rumahku sekedar untuk menemaniku.

"Jangan keras-keras" dia memberiku isyarat untuk tidak menyebut namanya keras-keras. Oh iya, aku lupa, dia sekarang kan sudah sukses menjadi aktor, seperti impiannya.

"Iya, ini aku, Taufan." ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum. Aku rindu senyumnya yang membuat hatiku teduh.

"Hey, sebenarnya aku ingin memelukmu karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Tapi kalau kau sudah jadi terkenal begini, sepertinya harapanku tidak akan terjadi." ucapku pada Taufan sambil memukul pelan lengannya. Memang kami sudah lama tidak bertemu dan kontak-kontakan. Dia sangat sibuk dengan trainee nya di Entertainment.

"Lain kali kau bisa memelukku, sepuasmu. Tapi tidak di sini ya?" balasnya sambil menarik-narik rambutku tapi tidak terlalu keras. Ya, ini kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan Taufan setiap bersamaku sejak SMA.

"Oh ya, kenalkan. Ini temanku, Halilintar. Kau tahu kan?" tukas Taufan , mengenalkan Halilintar padaku. Halilintar? Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pria tampan bersuara merdu ini? tentu saja aku kenal (^o^)

"Namaku Ying, salam kenal." ucapku berkenalan. Sedikit kesal sih memang, karena dia hanya membalas senyum yang terlihat seperti dipaksakan. Yah, tak heran jika sikapnya dingin. Hampir semua orang terkenal akan seperti itu untuk mempertahankan popularitasnya (?).

"Taufan, Halilintar, aku kembali bekerja ya? Kapan-kapan kita lanjut lagi." tak mendapat respon yang kuharapkan dari Halilintar, aku beralih untuk bekerja lagi.

Halilintar POV:

Taufan masih senyum-senyum sendiri setelah perempuan bernama Ying itu pergi untuk kembali bekerja. Aku penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang menarik dari perempuan biasa-biasa seperti itu?

"Kau ini, berhentilah tersenyum. Kebablasan tanggung sendiri lho." ucapku tak tahan melihatnya terus-terusan tersenyum.

"Biar saja, aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengannya. Ini kali pertama kami bertemu setelah lama berpisah." balas Taufan.

"Dia pacarmu kah?" tanyaku cuek. Aku tidak begitu tertarik sebenarnya, perempuan itu terkesan biasa.

"Tidak. Kami hanya berteman dekat, aku belum berani menyatakan perasaanku sendiri."

"Sebenarnya apa yang menarik dari dia sih? Kelihatannya kamu sangat tertarik padanya."

"Dia itu perempuan paling beda dari perempuan lain. Dia itu tomboy, tapi ada kesan manisnya. Dia selalu tampak ceria walau sebenarnya sedang dihadang masalah. Pokoknya dia itu sangat menarik." jelasnya.

"Tapi dia tidak mungkin kan menarik CD mu?" komentarku nyleneh.

"Kau gila? Hal itu mungkin saja terjadi kalau aku sudah menikahinya nanti." balasnya yang dipadukan dengan menginjak kakiku di bawah meja.

Aww..

"Ya terserah kau saja." ucapku menyerah.

*kin's*

Author's POV:

Kini Halilintar sedang ada di taman kota. Dia sendiri di sana, tanpa ada temannya satu pun. Dia memang artis yang paling ekstrim, berani muncul di depan umum dengan penyamaran seadanya.

"OMO! Itu Boboiboy Halilintar kan? Hyaaaaa." seru seorang wanita setelah melihat Halilintar yang melepas sebentar topinya. Mereka bergerombolan pun segera berlari dan menyerbu Halilintar untuk sekedar melihat idolanya dari dekat.

Halilintar sendiri yang melihat dia sedang berada di situasi buruk pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Orang-orang menghalangi jalanya untuk kabur dari kerumunan itu. dia hanya bisa berharap managernya datang dan menyelamatkannya dari situasi itu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya untuk berlari. Mereka terus berlari untuk mencari tempat aman dari penggemar-penggemar Halilintar yang mengerumuninya tadi. Mereka berhasil bersembunyi di belakang gedung salah satu restoran di Cattelya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku sedang berada di situasi darurat seperti tadi?" tanya Halilintar pada penyelamatnya, Ying. Ya, Ying yang sudah membawanya lari dari kerumunan itu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Di lihat dengan sedotan pun bisa terlihat kau sedang dalam masalah. Makanya lain kali hati-hati kalau menyamar. Jangan hanya memakai topi dan kacamata saja." balas Ying datar. Mungkin ini balas dendamnya saat Halilintar tidak membalas perkenalannya dengan baik. Di depan Taufan pula.

"Aku paham. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Jujur saja, aku hampir pingsan di jalan karena kau lari cepat sekali, Ying. " kata Halilintar sambil meneguk minuman kaleng yang diberikan Ying padanya.

"Itu karena kau berlari lebih lambat dari siput" mendengar itu, Halilintar manyun dibuatnya. Sebal.

"Hali, Maaf. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku ada kuliah hari ini. bye." Ying kembali berlari meninggalkan Halilintar agar tidak terlambat kuliahnya. sedangkan Halilintar melongo melihat Ying berlari cepat menuju kampusnya.

'Dia memang bukan wanita biasa'

*kin's*

Ying POV:

"Selamat datang di Chanhyang Coffee. Mau pesan apa?" sapaku seperti biasanya, juga pada pria bertopi putih itu.

"Seperti biasa." balasnya datar dan mengeluarkan uang pas untuk membayar. Bosan juga sih aku melayaninya hampir setiap hari. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Bosan atau pecat, itu pilihan yang menyulitkan.

"Silahkan menunggu sebentar, terima kasih." ucapku singkat. Aku tidak mau mengulur waktuku hanya untuk berbincang-bincang tidak penting dengannya.

"Aku sudah bilang pada bosmu, kau boleh menemaniku minum kopi." katanya yang belum juga pergi.

Sebenarnya apa maunya?!

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." balasku sambil meletakkan pesanan di mejanya. Dia menatapku, dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa. Aku pun tidak tahu apa maksudnya datang setiap hari hanya untuk mengamatiku atau apa pun itu aku tidak tahu. Tapi itu sungguh membuatku terganggu!

Dia menahanku untuk pergi, dengan segera aku menampisnya. Apa-apaan ini?

"Tolong lepaskan aku! Aku harus kembali bekerja." pintaku mencoba sabar. Tapi, nihil!

"Halilintar! Lepaskan!" kali ini kesabaranku habis. Tak peduli orang lain menatap penasaran pada Halilintar yang menyamar dengan topinya. Dengan begitu, dia melepaskan tanganku tanpa menahanku lagi. Huh! Takut juga dia!?

*kin's*

Taufan POV:

"kau tertawa?" Halilintar menimpalkku dengan bantal di kursi mobil. Tapi ini tak membuatku berhenti menertawainya.

"Pantas saja kau diperlakukan seperti itu, sikapmu seharusnya lebih lembut padanya." kataku memberi saran. Halilintar bercerita kalau dia ditolak Ying untuk sekedar minum kopi bersama. Sebenarnya ada perasaan mengganjal kalau Halilintar ingin mengajak Ying minum kopi bersama, tapi Halilintar bilang itu sebagai balasan terima kasih karena dulu sudah menyelamatkannya dari kerumunan fans.

"Mungkin kau tidak direstui untuk merebutnya dari Taufan." celetuk Blaze di belakangnya. Halilintar hanya melirik ke arah Blaze dan manyun. Dasar.

"Taufan, besok temani aku ke sana ya? Ajak dia minum kopi bersama. Kalau denganmu pasti dia mau." ucap Halilintar memelas. Ah, dia ini. apa tidak malu dilihat teman-temannya di belakang?

"Kau yang traktir ya?" candaku.

"Ya.." balasnya sambil memasang ekspresi datar. Hahaha ^^

.

*kin's*

Halilintar POV:

Hari itu aku datang lagi seperti biasa ke Chanhyang Coffee. Dengan tujuan yang seperti biasa juga, untuk menemui Ying.

"Mau apa lagi? Pergi!" tolaknya lagi setelah aku mengajaknya untuk minum bersama sebagai balas budi tragedi dulu. Susah banget ya? Taufan mana lagi?

"Aku pesan Coffee Milk sama Brownies nya satu ya. Ying,ayo ikut! Halilintar yang traktir lho." nih nih, umur panjang nih Taufan.

Kulihat wajah Ying menjadi sumringah setelah Taufan datang. Huh, apa ini? dia pilih kasih? Tadi aku yang datang saja hampir diusir u,u

*kin's*

Panaaass!

Memang ya, tidak enak kalau kita jadi obat nyamuk. Niatnya kan biar aku bisa dekeet gitu sama Ying, eeh, si Ufan malah mulai duluan. Ditinggal ngobrol berdua deh, kacang –'

Tapi, di sisi lain aku senang pada momen ini. aku bisa melihat senyum Ying walau dia tersenyum dan tertawa pada Taufan. Mungkin ini adalah yang pertama kalinya melihat Ying tertawa lepas seperti itu. andaikan saja yang tertawa bersamanya itu aku…

"Eh, Bacon, jangan ngelamun." aku tersentak mendengar Ying berbicara padaku. Bacon?

"Kok Bacon sih?". Eh, dia malah tertawa lagi bersama Taufan. Apa sih?

"Taufan yang kasih tahu aku. Kamu sih kemana aja? Suara kami tidak sampai ke telingamu apa?" aku melihat wanita itu tertawa, tertawa menghadapku. Aku bisa melihat keceriaan yang menutupi beban hidupnya. Ya, aku sudah mendengar seluk beluk kehidupanYing lewat cerita Taufan.

"Hali, aku ke belakang dulu ya?" kata Taufan tiba-tiba sambil mengerlingkan mata. Oh, aku tahu maksudnya. Aku dikasih ampasnya..

"Jangan lama-lama." balasku pura-pura cuek. Sebenarnya dalam hati, aku senaang sekali bisa berdua –akhirnya- dengan Ying. Hahaha :D

"Eumm, Ying.. aku ingin berterimakasih padamu karena dulu sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku belum sempat membalasnya." kataku dengan sedikit gugup. Takut kalau dia jadi berubah 180 derajat setelah ditinggal Taufan.

"Sama-sama. Aku tidak mengharap balasan kok, aku ikhlas menolongmu. Cuma kelewat waktu yang tidak pas, aja." balasnya sambil tersenyum padaku. Senyum manis yang semakin mengguncangkan hatiku. Bagaimana ini? aku jadi salah tingkaah :o

Dia meminum kopinya dan meninggalkan bekas di sudut bibirnya.

'Apa yang harus kau lakukan Halilintar? Jangan bilang kau akan membersihkan bekas kopinya dengan mencium bibirnya..'

"Ying.." aku mulai mendekati wajahnya. Turun, dan berhenti di bibirnya. Kuangkat jariku untuk membersihkan bekas kopi di bibirnya. Jantungku, benar-benar berdebar cepat saat hendak mengusap bibirnya.

Sungguh, aku ingin mengecup lembut bibir kecil yang manis itu…

Aku terus menatap bibirnya, hingga jarak antara kami berdua hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter. Apa aku bisa melakukannya sekarang? Aku selalu menanyakan itu pada hatiku sendiri, tapi, tak kunjung ada jawabnya.

Kemudian aku menatap kedua matanya yang berbinar. Seakan meminta izin padanya, bolehkah aku mengecup bibir yang sudah menggodaku itu. dia mengerjap satu kali, dua kali. Kurasa itu jawaban iya.

Aku kian mendekat, mendekat padanya. Hingga…

"Halilintar.." aiiisshh siapa sih, pengganggu. TwT

Yaya Yah POV:

"Halilintar.."

Tak sengaja saat aku minum kopi di Chanhyang Coffee, aku melihat sesosok Halilintar. Ya, Hali

Halilintar, seorang bintang, yang juga temanku, oh tidak, pacarku saat di SMA. Tapi..

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku saat melihatnya mendekat pada seorang wanita –yang sepertinya pelayan di Chanhyang Coffee.

"A..akku.."

"Dia baru saja membersihkan bekas kopi yang tertinggal setelah kuminum tadi. Jadi, mohon jangan salah paham." sahut wanita itu.

"Aku mengerti." balasku pendek. Aku mengambil kursi di dekat Halilintar, dan duduk di sampingnya. Mengajak cberbincang-bincang dengannya.

"Maafkan Aku. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Kak Hali, Terima kasih. " wanita itu menundukkan kepala sekali kemudian pergi kembali bekerja. Kulihat ekspresi Halilintar sedikit muram. Ada apa dengan Halilintar dan wanita itu?

"sayang.. kau punya selingkuhan ya?"

"Selingkuhan, sayang, apa-apaan. Kau siapaku?"

"Kita.. masih pacaran kan?"

"Yaya, aku sudah mengatakan sejak dulu. Ini semua sudah berakhir. Aku tidak sanggup LDR denganmu."

mendengar itu, aku lemas apa adanya.

'Hali..'

"Apa hanya karena itu kita harus berhenti sampai disini?" tanyaku getir.

Kumohon Halilintar …

"Tidak. Karena ada seorang wanita yang mengisi hatiku, Yaya. Tapi bukan kau." balasnya santai. Seakan badan ini sudah tidak bertulang lagi, aku, tidak sanggup melakukan apa-apa.

'Apa?!'

"eh, siapa wanita ini, Halilintar?" seorang pria berdiri di depan mejaku. Menatapku dengan senyum yang bisa kulihat. Tapi, ini masih belum bisa membius hatiku yang terasa sakit.

"Taufan, kau lama sekali ya? Kita pulang sekarang ya? Yaya, aku pulang dulu ok?" ucap Halilintar kemudian menarik pria yang bernama Taufan itu, pergi. aku, terduduk lemas dan menangis. Tak peduli orang melihat ke arahku.

Hali,aku tak menyangka kau akan seperti ini..

Ying POV:

Ini bukan hanya dua atau tiga kali pria itu mengajakku makan siang bersama. Parahnya, dia selalu mengajak Taufan. Itu yang membiusku agar tidak menolaknya.

"Halilintar, apa yang kau lakukan pada wanita waktu itu? kau membuatnya menangis, apa karena salah paham dengan kita?" tanyaku pada Halilintar yang asik menikmati kopi luwak favoritnya. Herannya, mengapa pria itu tak juga menjadi luwak? *?*

"Aku tidak mengatakan maupun melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bilang padanya kalau hubungan kami sudah berakhir. Itu saja." jawab Halilintar, masih sempat tersenyum. Pria macam apa itu?

"Kau ini bisa memikirkan perasaan seorang wanita tidak sih? Walaupun aku tidak merasakan apa yang dia rasakan, tapi.."

Dia menghentikan ucapanku dengan menarikku pergi dari ruang.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Katakan apa keluhanmu selama aku terus berkunjung ke sini." tatapan saat dia menatapku, bukan tatapan Halilintar yang dingin. Ini, cukup membuatku grogi.

"Baiklah. Pertama, mengapa kau terus-terusan ke sini, hanya pesan satu cangkir kopi luwak tapi duduk lama hanya untuk mengamati aku bekerja? Kedua, mengapa kau selalu memandang aneh setiap aku berbincang-bincang dengan Taufan? Ketiga, mengapa kau tolak perempuanmu waktu itu? aku kasihan me…."

Dia menutup bibirku untuk bicara dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Semua aku lakukan karena aku menyukaimu, Ying. Tidakkah kau tahu itu?" ucap Halilintar menghentikan detak jantungku. What? Menyukaiku?

"Ta..tapi.."

"Apa kau tak tahu, saat kau bersenda gurau dengan Taufan, itu membuatku cemburu? Aku selalu berharap, yang bersenda gurau denganmu itu aku, yang tertawa bersamamu itu aku. aku mengajak Taufan agar kau mau makan bersama denganku. Tapi kenapa harus Taufan?"

Seakan lidahku kabur dari situasi ini, aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Perlahan, aku mencerna kembali kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Halilintar. Okay, aku mengerti kalau Halilintar menyukaiku dan mulai cemburu saat aku dengan Taufan. tapi, di sisi lain aku juga mengerti kalau Taufan juga menyukaiku. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?

"Minggir." kemudian aku kembali bekerja agar bisa menstabilkan detak jantungku yang sempat tidak karuan setelah mendengarkan si Bacon menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Author's POV:

Malam itu, cuaca di luar Chanhyang Coffee cukup tidak baik. Awalnya hanya gerimis, namun lama kelamaan rintikan hujan semakin banyak.

Di luar, Ying berlari kecil agar segera sampai di halte bus. Memang, kalau keadaan hujan seperti ini bus jarang lewat. Dia terus berlari dalam hujan juga karena diikuti oleh seorang pria, Halilintar.

"Ying, katakan ya!" teriak Halilintar melangkah di belakang Ying.

"Apa kau tak tahu ini hujan? Mengapa kau masih saja mengikutiku? Bagaimana kalau kau sakit?" Ying berhenti melangkah dan menengok ke belakang, memastikan apakah pria itu masih hidup atau tidak.

"Yang penting kau katakana 'ya', itu sudah membuatku senang. Ayolah, Ying, terima saja aku." ucap Halilintar sedikit menggigil sambil berpegang pada tangan Ying yang juga basah diguyur hujan.

"Kau gila? Tak ada kisah seorang bintang berpacaran dengan pelayan kedai sepertiku!" balas Ying sedikit berteriak karena hujan semakin deras.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau tolak aku, aku mati." Halilintar tetap berpegang teguh pada kata-katanya. Dia terus berjuang agar wanita itu menerima perasaan Halilintar padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Hali. Aku tidak bisa.." Tapi, sungguh disayangkan. Ying menampis tangan Halilintar yang menggenggamnya tadi dan pergi. Dia mendorong Halilintar ke belakang. Dan...

BRUGG!

Mendengar suara itu tiba-tiba, Ying kembali menengok ke belakang."HALI! Kau mati kedinginan? Atau... karena kudorong hingga menabrak dinding?"

Ying POV:

"Hali, bangunlah!" aku mengangkat kepala Halilintar dan menepuk pipinya agar bangun. Tapi nihil.

'Aku tidak peduli. Kau tolak aku, aku mati' suara Halilintar itu terngiang di telingaku. Ah!

"Hey, kau jangan berakting begini ya? Aku tahu kau hanya bercanda. Bangunlah. " aku mencubit hidungnya agar menyerah. Tapi tak ada reaksi.

"Halilintar, baiklah, bangun. Kau jangan membuatku semakin bersalah karena kau kira aku menolakmu. Aku memang tidak bisa, Halilintar, aku tidak bisa menolakmu. Aku mencintaimu.. tolong jangan seperti ini.. hhuhu." aku menangis saat itu. ada rasa menyesal karena tadi sempat berpikir untuk menolaknya.

"Benarkah? Aku tahu kau tak akan menolakku, Ying. Terima kasih. Aku cinta kamu ~" apa ini? Pria itu bangun tiba-tiba kemudian mencium pipiku. What? Jadi dia berakting? Huh!

Halilintar POV:

Malam itu adalah malam indah yang aku lalui dengan Ying. Ya, rintik-rintik hujan menjadi saksi antara aku dan Ying. Aku senang dia mau menerima perasaanku, dan menjadi pacarku. Meski harus menghadapi dinginnya malam yang juga hujan saat itu.

"Ternyata aku punya bakat acting ya?"

"Tidak, kau punya bakat lebih untuk jadi penipu. Puas kau sudah membuatku jantungan?"

"Apa pesona saat acting tadi membuatmu jantungan?"

"Aissh, bukan itu. aku khawatir kalau kau mati saat itu juga. Sudah malam, hujan deras, tidak ada orang lagi. Rencananya aku akan menyeretmu ke belakang halte dan menguburmu di sana." ujarnya watados. Hah, cewek ini sadis sekali :o

"Sayang.." tidak ada balasan.

"sayang." tanyaku lagi.

" Ying!" akhirnya dia menoleh "Euumb?"

"Kau ini pacarku, mengapa kupanggil sayang tidak membalas?" ucapku pura-pura marah. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepala. Hossh,,

"Sayang.."

"Eummb?."

"mari berciuman." pintaku manja. Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah kaget.

"Kau gila? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?"

"Mana mungkin ada orang lewat hujan deras begini hanya untuk melihat kita berciuman?!"

Dia tidak menggubrisku, mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dariku. Ouh, apa harus aku yang memulainya?

"Sayang.."

"Apa la.. Eummphh"

Tolong, hentikan waktu saat ini juga. Biarkan aku menikmati betapa manisnya berciuman dengannya di bawah hujan seperti ini. akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu, Ying.

 **TIGA BULAN KEMUDIAN ~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Ying POV:

"kita mau pergi kemana, hali?"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja" ouh, baiklah..

"mau apa kita di sini?" tanyaku pada Halilintar. Dia membawaku ke tempat yang menyatukan perasaan kami 3 bulan yang lalu. Ya, tempat penuh kenangan di bawah hujan.

"Sayang, katakan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku." ucapnya dengan senyum, tapi tak seperti biasanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Boboiboy Halilintar." balasku sesuai permintaannya. Ya, aku memang mencintainya.

Dia memelukku, erat. Seakan dia tidak ingin aku pergi jauh darinya. Hangat, ya, pelukan dari Halilintar selalu terasa hangat untukku. Walau berbagai masalah tak henti-hentinya mendatangiku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ying Fransista." kemudian dia melepaskan pelukkan, dan tersenyum, getir.

"Ada apa Hali? Apa ada masalah? Wajahmu berbeda hari ini."  
Dia menatap mataku, aku bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik matanya. Lalu dia memberiku kertas tebal berwarna merah muda, semacam kertas undangan.

"Maaf, aku melakukan semua untuk kau dan juga ibuku, Ying. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu terus-terusan diganggu oleh ibuku."

Kurasa, mataku mulai terasa panas. Tak tahan, tetesan air mataku mulai keluar dan turun hingga membasahi kertas undangan 'Pertunangan Boboiboy Halilintar & Yaya Yah'. Nafasku sesak, badanku bergetar tidak sanggup menerima ini semua.

"Hali, tapi ini begitu cepat.." akhirnya aku menangis di bahunya. Dia mengelus lembut rambutku, yang basah terkena hujan.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku juga tidak tahu akan seperti ini jadinya." Kemudian dia mengusap butiran air mata yang membasahi kedua pipiku.

Dengan sedikit berjinjit, aku mencoba mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. CUP!  
Di sini, di tempat ini, untuk kedua kalinya dan mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya kami berciuman di tempat penuh kenangan ini.

"Eummphh.." desahnya di sela ciuman pahit itu. aku terus mencium bibir Halilintar dalam tangis, tak peduli dia mencoba untuk melepasnya, tak ingin aku terluka.

'Biarkan ciuman di bawah hujan ini, menjadi ciuman terakhir sebelum kau hidup bersama wanita lain, Halilintar …'

Taufan POV:

"Sudah siap?"  
Ying mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Dia cantik hari ini, tapi tidak secantik hari-hari sebelumnya. Hari-hari sebelum kekasihnya bertunangan dengan wanita lain.

Kemarin, Halilintar datang padaku dan menyuruhku untuk menjaga Ying, wanitanya. Aku hampir saja lepas kendali untuk memukul wajahnya karena emosi. Bagaimana mungkin dia menghentikan cerita mereka sampai di sini setelah berjalan selama tiga bulan ini?

"Taufan, apa aku terlihat jelek?." tanya perempuan malang itu.

"Tidak, kau cantik, Ying. " balasku dengan senyum menghiburnya. Aku tahu, dia pasti menangis semalaman. Tak kuasa menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya akan meninggalkannya karena wanita lain.  
***

TAUFAN POV

"Selamat, atas pertunangannya." ucap Ying tersenyum sambil memeluk Yaya, tunangan Halilintar.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangannya." balas Yaya.

Aku pun memberi ucapan selamat kepada Yaya. Hingga aku berhenti untuk memandang Ying yang memberi ucapan selamat kepada Halilintar, kekasihnya.

"Selamat, Halilintar. Semoga kau bahagia dengannya. Jangan kau buat dia menangis lagi ya? haha." ucapnya mencoba sambil tertawa. Tapi aku tahu, di balik itu, dia menahan pedih. Mengucapkan selamat pada kekasihnya sendiri yang bertunangan dengan perempuan lain, pasti sangat menyakitkan.  
Halilintar hanya tersenyum tipis, tak tega melihat tawa getir wanita yang dicintainya itu. aku tahu.

"Selamat, ya!" ucapku memberinya selamat atas pertunangannya.

"Taufan, tolong jaga dia." aku hanya tersenyum dan segera menyusul Ying.

*kin's*

"Kau mau makan apa, Ying?"

"Ramen saja."  
Aku berhenti pada restoran ramen di pinggir jalan pusat kota. Aku dan Ying akan makan ramen di sana.  
"Ramennya datang, selamat makan, Ying."

Kuseduh kuah ramen yang masih panas itu, sesekali aku melirik ke arah Ying yang tidak bersemangat makan ramennya.  
" Ying, kau menangis?"

Ying POV:

" Ying, kau menangis?"  
Aku tak sadar sudah menangis dan diketahui Taufan. Kulihat ramen di mangkukku itu, tapi yang terlintas adalah Halilintar.  
"Ramennya panas, Taufan." ucapku bohong. Tapi aku tak bisa kalau harus menahan tangisku.

Kemudian aku menengok ke luar pintu. Hujan. Mengapa di saat seperti ini harus hujan? Aku kembali menangis, kemudian aku kembali memakan ramenku walau panas.  
"Hentikan, Ying. Itu masih panas." tukas Taufan menahanku untuk makan.

"Ini enak, Taufan. ayo dimakan." ucapku pada Taufan.

Kemudian Taufan melangkah ke arahku dan memelukku dari belakang, semakin membuatku terisak. Aku ingat akan sosok Halilintar yang selalu memelukku dengan penuh kehangatan. Tak peduli dimana kami berada.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Ying. Aku akan selalu menjagamu."Taufan bersimpuh di bawah, hingga aku lebih tinggi darinya. Kulihat dia tersenyum penuh perhatian padaku.

"Taufaaaan." aku kembali terisak di pelukkan Taufan. dia memeluk erat tubuhku, berusaha menjadi sandaran aku menangis.

'Memang, aku baru menyadari sekarang. Hujan, tak selamanya membawa kenangan indah. Terkadang hujan membawa pedihnya kisah yang menyakitkan hati. Rintik-rintik hujan itu, mengingatkanku akan kenangan indah bersama Halilintar. Juga mengingatkanku akan pedihnya kisahku dengan Halilintar, yang harus berhenti sampai disini.'

"Taufan, ibu Halilintar tidak menerima pelayanan sepertiku. Haruskah ku katakan bahwa sebenarnya aku itu anak seorang diktator?"

"HAH!?"

'aku akan merindukanmu, Hali ku.'

"HAH?! DIKTATOR? KAU ORANG KAYA?"

"nona muda? Kau sedang apa?"

.

.

.

END

.

.

 **Fiuhh! Setelah panjang ngetik akhirnya kelar juga. Silahkan tuliskan pendapat kalian tentang on Rainy's day ini. Anna seneng kalau ada yang suka. BTW, ada yang minta sequel nggak?**


End file.
